A little help, please?
by forever in numbered days
Summary: Gwen Stacy, the top girl from Aspen Heights High School in Manhattan, now has to go to Midtown High School. However, when she starts school there, her grades are the lowest they can be. Peter Parker, the top student of MHS, is willing to tutor anyone. Will Peter help Gwen to get to the top or is he going to watch her fall into the flames?
1. the big move

**A little help, please? **

**_chapter one - the big _****_move_**

* * *

"Gwen, honey, we need to talk." Martha Stacy pleaded to her daughter. Her daughter wasn't ready to leave Aspen Heights High School. It was the closest school to their cosy Manhattan apartment, and of course she couldn't leave her "sister" Garnet Willford; they came from the bottom together.

"No, mother, we don't need to talk!" Gwendolyn Stacy brusquely yelled at her. It wasn't right to yell at her mother, nor did she have the right. However, in defense to stay at her school that she had been since last year, it was seemingly fair to Gwen herself, but probably not to her mom. Gwen loved it at AHHS, a math and science institute. She had friends who understood what she meant. Would she even have friends at Midtown High School in the heart of Queens?

"Gwendolyn Maxine Alexandra Stacy! Do not speak to me in that harsh tone! You are leaving Aspen Heights, and you are going to Midtown High School! No 'ifs' or 'buts' about it." Her mother had set her straight at that moment, and like Martha had said, no more "ifs" or "buts" escaped from Gwen's mouth.

Gwen angrily stomped around the apartment. How could her mother just decide that she'd be going to Midtown without her consent? Yes, she was her mother, but Gwen needed to have a say in this. Especially since her father died two years ago fighting crime, Gwen had taken a big step on the mature staircase and she had been much more of an adult than an older sister to her three younger brothers, Howard, Carter, and Simon.

Even so, she had felt her role as an older sister and an "adult" in the family had just been disintegrated, flamed, destroyed, like she didn't matter anymore to any decision.

* * *

The summer rolled around in the sprinkler, and fall emerged from the shadows. The mentioning of school had become increasingly tougher on her each dinnertime, when the Stacys actually had time to talk to one another. Was she ready to leave her friends at AHHS? Were the students of MHS going to be welcoming to their new arrival? A bundle of worried and sad thoughts swam through her head rapidly; she was almost about to pass out with the thoughts swarming her like bees swarming a beehive.

What else could she say? Gwen was angry and sad. She didn't want to leave AHHS. She had done everything in her right and power that she possibly could've done in the past dwindling months, soon days. Nothing stopped her mother from switching schools.

However, now that she thought of it, Midtown High didn't sound so bad. Now, she was sincerely ready to apologize to her mother. Despite her role in the family, she was acting like a spoiled brat, and much more of a child than Simon, the youngest son of Martha and the late George Stacy, a NYPD officer. As an extra bonus, MHS was an all science high school. She had always hoped to go to a school, whether it be college or high school or even elementary, that was all about science.

Science was pride to her. It was her life. Chemistry, physics, biology, anything that struck her with the hopes of becoming the world renowned scientist. As long as it didn't involve insects, she didn't care what field it was. Heck, it could even be anatomy for gosh sakes! Science was one of the things that didn't make her angry when times were tough, yet it wasn't evident that she liked it either.

Gwen could've been a closet nerd if she wanted. Her room was kept a clean faded rose color without any concealments of posters on the walls. Everything was tucked away neatly where it was meant to be. Nothing was hidden, maybe...

* * *

Moving schools was way different than moving to a different house or apartment. Yes, they had their similarities. But, you could move houses within the neighborhood. But, it was a high probability that you had to move schools. Gwen, was not only in a different school, but in a different town! She had to take the F train to school now. From Manhattan to Queens was nearly a thirty minute ride, not to mention the walking. Quite frankly, she highly detested the subway. It just felt unclean, and she had read in the newspaper of attacks in the subway, but now, she had to be brave and actually try. Being brave was a thing she was average at; now she had to excel.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading. This is an AU story, seeing that Gwen's father did NOT die in the Lizard accident. This is more movieverse than comics, as I have watched both movies at this moment. _

_Note: This is my first Spider-Man fanfiction, and have more stories in my notebook. Actually, I have 5 more stories that I have developed in my head, so don't be sad when I finish this! Who knows, a sequel may come!_

_**R&R for me? **_


	2. i'll be there if you need help

**A little help, please?**

_**chapter 2 - i'll be here if you need help**_

* * *

Gwen actually didn't mind the train when she had stepped inside. Yes, she did believe homeless people came here, but otherwise, it wasn't too bad. It was only her fear of trying.

The only Stacy girl wasn't able to snatch a seat; she was forced to stand. She felt even weirder, now that she no longer had her scarlet blazer hugging her arms or her matching skirt, partially covering her slightly scabbed knees. An amber colored v-neck shirt and dark denim skinny jeans embraced her skinny and banana type figure. She was always the least busty, skinny type of girl, and she wanted to keep it that way. The clunky black Mary-Janes went away and then came in the bright colored Converse sneakers.

However, it wasn't too bad standing either. It was comfy standing next to two women, wearing nice, faux fur coats. She got so snug and cosy, that she almost missed her stop! And it was quite hard to move with all of the morning workers huddled together like a wall, but she made it through.

* * *

One foot in front of the other kept her going through the morning rush of Queens. Gwen got hit a few times with wandering briefcases, and to be honest, it hurt a bit! She dug into her pocket for her iPhone, and the home screen displayed the time. It was nearly 7:40! Her classes started at 8:00, and of course, she had to be early to meet up with her "tour guide", as she called the student guiding her around the school.

Her backpack flied about on her fragile back while she agilely ran around other New York citizens to get to Midtown High. A boy who was wearing a MHS sweatshirt was coolly walking to school, Gwen assumed. It took a lot of her courage just to tap on his shoulder. He slipped out his iPhone earbuds and looked at her.

"Yeah?" A boy who was at least 1/3 of a foot taller than her looked around until his eyes landed on her.

"I assume you are going to Midtown High School?" The boy nodded at Gwen's questioning.

"I'm new to Midtown, and I'm not sure how to get there," Gwen tailed off. The boy slipped his fingers into his dark hair and his hazel eyes twitched behind his dark gray Ray-Ban hipster lenses.

"Er, sure. What's your name?" He asked, taking his fingers out. Gwen had noticed his fingers were a light tan, maybe beige, much like the rest of his body. She was quite the observer when it was meeting new people.

"Gwen Stacy." Gwen did a small closed-mouth smile. She got goosebumps roaming around on her skin. This guy was pretty cute! Well, at least to her.

"I'm Peter Parker. And classes don't start until 8:00." Peter told her, in case she didn't know. When Peter had looked back before, he had eyes on her, she looked like she was running away from Freddy Krueger.

"I know," Gwen glanced back at her phone; 7:42 was the time now. "I'm new, I came from Aspen Heights High School."

"That prep school in Manhattan? I always hated that school!" Peter exclaimed. Gwen looked at the ground. She loved the place. She met her first real friend, and had the time of her life.

"Well, I loved it. Can we go now?" Gwen asked impatiently. She had always been impatient to things like this.

The two set off on a quest, the school being their shining prize, five city blocks away.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for my surprise everyone! When I had came back from school, I saw your reviews and favorites and follows! Shout out to my first reviewers, favorites, and followers! Now, I have 7 more concepts in my notebook._

_Disclaimer: I know I had forgotten to mention this last chapter (a.k.a. yesterday). I obviously don't own the comic series. And I obviously don't own The Amazing Spider-Man franchise, featuring Andrew Garfield as Peter and Emma Stone as Gwen. I'm super happy that they are a happy couple in the movies and in real life! _

_Happy reading all! **R&R?**_


	3. okay this is HARD

**A little help, please?**

_**chapter 3 - okay, this is HARD**_

* * *

"So Mr. Parker—" Gwen was cut off by his words. They were almost at the school; possibly one or two city blocks away at the most.

"Just Peter, actually." Gwen could see a light blush escape onto his pale cheeks. She couldn't help but to let a giggle escape her prison.

"What?" He asked, almost like it was supposed to be in defense. She giggled more until her sides hurt.

"Let's just go, Ms. Sta—" Peter was cut off by Gwen's words.

"Just Gwen, just Gwen. Gosh, you're sounding like a teacher!" She smiled as Peter smiled.

* * *

The two pushed through the glass doors of Midtown High School. From the outside, Gwen was astonished and was blown away. It was a beautiful piece of architecture. Even if it was just a school in Queens.

"The school looks amazing." Gwen smiled as they were steering right towards the administration office. Students of all races, religion, and color were roaming the halls of MHS. Gwen could just feel the diversity everywhere.

"Now that is right. It's not just the looks, mostly the feel and stuff." Peter had said. Even though Gwen was a newbie to the school, she could feel the school warming up to her.

* * *

Peter had left her at the office, where a pile of paper was ready to get filled out. She seemed pretty capable of staying by herself, not trying to be a babysitter or anything.

"Peter Parker, please report to the administration office." boomed the PA system of the school. At that time, he was staring at the clock, that was ticking seconds of 8:00.

"Yo, man!" Flash Thompson shook Peter. He was a large football player. The two used to be at each others' throats, but now they were best friends.

"What?" Peter asked. He was seriously into watching the clock.

"Bridgeman called you into the AO!" Everyone hated Ms. Constance Bridgeman's monotone voice over the loudspeaker. She was the ugliest and worst secretary for a school, especially a prestiged school.

Peter trudged his way to the AO, looking at the clocks each time he passed another hallway. _8:03, 8:05, 8:07, _he thought.

He finally stood in the doorway of the AO, where Ms. Bridgeman sat behind her taupe colored desk. "Peter Parker, we have someone up for tour." She said in a raspy, old voice. Her wrinkles sagged as she moved her lips.

Who other else than the girl who needed help on Grand, a few blocks from Jamaica, the blonde girl. What was her name, hmm...

"Gwen Stacy." She said in her monotone voice. Her wrinkles sagged once again. Right, that was her name. Gwen. How could he forget a beautiful girl's name like hers?

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the absence! Also, short chapter so sorry! Next time, I hope I don't have writer's block and make a good chapter!**


End file.
